


Say It Again

by goodworkperky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodworkperky/pseuds/goodworkperky
Summary: A look of absolute delight crosses Bucky’s face, and a wide smile graces his lips. “That’s the first time you’ve said my name.”





	

“What did you say?”

Sam looks up from his phone, other hand still holding on to the Chinese takeout menu. Why he is still holding on, he does not know. He gives Bucky a questioning stare. “No problem?”

“No problem, Bucky.”

“No problem, _Bucky_ ,” Sam repeats as he purposefully lets go of the menu. 

A look of absolute delight crosses Bucky’s face, and a wide smile graces his lips. “That’s the first time you’ve said my name.”

Sam has to take a second to think. “I’m sure I’ve said it before.”

“Yeah, 'Barnes' but never 'Bucky'." The corners of Bucky’s eyes wrinkle when his grin widens. “It’s sounds good coming from you.”

Sam stands completely still. His heart flutters and his stomach does flips. He looks down then back up to catch the other’s eye. “I’ll remember that in the future.” His tone is carefully measured and carries the hint of a question.

“Maybe later tonight?” Bucky fans the air with the menu. “Takeout at my place?”

“A date?”

“Absolutely.”

Sam holds Bucky’s almost hopeful stare and smiles. “How can I resist? Yes, _Bucky_ , I’ll be there.”

Bucky lets out a breath of relief. “I’ll get out the good silverware.”

The airman tugs at his old college tee. “I guess I’ll have to put on a nicer shirt.”

“Don’t get too fancy on my account,” Bucky replies, voice colored with amusement. And for a minute, he just studies Sam. “I’d better go; it takes work to look this good.”

“The vaguely dirty hipster look is kind of working for you.” Sam studies Bucky in kind, heart skipping beats as he thinks of the new territory he has suddenly crossed into. And he is filled with excitement.

“Hey,” Sam says quietly as he leans against the door frame, “I’ll see you soon, Bucky.” 

Bucky flashes a quick smile. “I’ll see you soon, Sam.”


End file.
